


Is This Weird? | Hiro Hamada x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive brother, Alive girlfriend, And there's nothing even sexual or anything, Confessions, Dead brother, Death, Ear pulling, F/M, Ghost Tadashi, He's legal, Hiro can't lie worth a damn, I swear, Sadness, Stick together pact, You do the math, idk - Freeform, it's weird - Freeform, kind of, older!Hiro, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hiro grows older, he realizes that he wants his dead brother's girlfriend as his own.</p><p>He doesn't exactly confess in the right way though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Weird? | Hiro Hamada x Reader |

You held Hiro close to you as you both cried. Everyone else had left long ago, but you and the young teen beside you just weren't ready to go yet. You pet his black hair and kissed his forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, Hiro." You whispered, "We're gonna be okay."

He looked up at you, his red-rimmed eyes breaking your heart.

"How do you know? Tadashi…"

"Wants us to be happy. He wants all of us to be happy. He doesn't want us to hurt. But he also knows that it isn't possible right now. But I promise you, Hiro, that it will be. One day, you and I are going to be able to stand here with smiles and tell him stories about SFIT and the gang."

"I doubt it…"

You pulled away and placed your hands on his shoulders, looking down at him. "Hey! You have to have faith in yourself and the universe. I know they took your brother from you, but they also took the love of my life from me. They took a great man for themselves, selfishly. But everything happens for a reason, sweetheart. Hopefully we see this reason sooner rather than later."

He sniffed and hugged you tightly, "Thank you, (Name)."

You hugged him back, "Don't ever thank me for this, Hiro. This is just as much for me as it is for you."

He merely nodded and you stood like that for hours, just holding each other and comforting one another since Tadashi wasn't there to do it himself.

xXx  
(Five Years Later)

Hiro wiped his eyes as he walked downstairs to the café for some breakfast. He and the gang had all graduated already, and were currently doing nothing with their lives but being superheroes. Which wasn't all that bad, really.

Aunt Cass smiled up at her nephew, "Morning, sleepyhead!"

"Good morning, Aunt Cass." He said with a smile. He'd gotten braces three years ago, so there was no longer a gap in his teeth. He'd also grown to be taller than Tadashi by a few inches, which everyone found amusing because Tadashi always joked how Hiro was always going to be his mini-me.

"Help yourself, sweetie. Everyone's at the usual spot."

Hiro nodded and picked himself up a muffin and swerved around to the giant booth you all had claimed as your own years ago. He sat across from you and smiled.

"Hey, guys."

"Good morning, Hiro!" You all chanted in unison.

He smiled and took a bite of his muffin, "So what's up?"

"Well, I'm going out of town tonight." You said. "I'll be back in two weeks though."

"And this is the first we're hearing of this?!" Hiro practically shouted.

"Sorry." You smiled sheepishly, "I just found out last night myself. An old friend of mine lives in Europe and he wants to see me. And I want to see him, too."

"He?" Hiro said with a raised eyebrow.

You flushed lightly, "Yeah. Tadashi wasn't a big fan of him. Said he was trying to steal me away and whatnot. Personally I just think he was jealous and a bit scared. But since he didn't like him we didn't talk too much. But I'm single now, so…"

"Is this a get together trip?!" Honey Lemon asked excitedly.

"What's that?" Hiro asked, clearly not understanding.

"It's when two people go out, do the nasty the entire time, and at the end become boyfriend and girlfriend. And no, it's not." You said, looking asked Honey pointedly.

"Then why are you going for two weeks?"

"To see the world!" You said happily, "I've never been outside of San Fransokyo, and I want to do things I've never done. Tadashi never did anything because he was so into school and caring about Hiro, not to mention he was only eighteen. He's proof that life is short and you just have to make the most of it. There's no time for fears…" You said quietly.

Go Go pat your back and you gave her a soft smile before looking back at everyone else.

"I'm not planning on becoming an item with him, but I'm not saying I would mind if that did happen, y'know?"

They all nodded and muttered their agreements except for Hiro. He didn't like that idea. Not one bit. In fact, the idea made him sick to his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He said quickly before rushing from his seat to the bathroom in the back.

You all looked at one another with worried faces before following after, you leading the way. You listened for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Hiro? Are you okay?" You asked, nervousness lacing your tone. You hated when he wasn't feeling well.

He dry heaved a few times before he calmed down, your voice soothing him. "Yeah…" He called out weakly.

You opened the door and all of you piled in, kneeling down around him in worry.

"Dude, what happened?" Fred asked.

"I… I'm not sure. I just felt sick all of a sudden… I feel fine now."

"Are you sure? I've got supplies in my car if you need anything!"

Hiro laughed a bit, "No, that's okay, Wasabi."

And as you all fretted over the little brother of your late boyfriend and friend, Aunt Cass walked by.

"Um… Am I… missing some, I don't know, Satanic toilet ritual or something?"

You all laughed and stood up, pulling Hiro with you. "No, Hiro just suddenly felt sick so we had to make sure he's okay, and he is. And I actually need to go now!" You said quickly, checking that you had all your stuff. "I've got some serious packing to do. See you later!"

You quickly waved to everyone and ran out of the establishment. Aunt Cass waved back even though you were already gone, whereas Hiro looked at the door even after you ran out.

They all filed out of the bathroom and went upstairs to Hiro's bedroom as to not take up space for customers. Hiro sat down in his chair and turned to his computer, looking for something to do.

"So…" Go Go started, "When are you going to woman up and tell her how you feel?"

"What?!" Hiro shouted, turning around in his chair.

Go Go was chilling out on his bed with a smirk, "Don't act naïve. We all know."

"But… what… I..." Hiro sighed, "How?" He finished lamely.

"The blush you get when we even mention her name, for one." Honey Lemon started.

"Or the way you get jealous when she talks about other guys, like ten minutes ago." Fred said as he laid out spread-eagle on the floor.

"You're also very attentive to her. She asks for anything, you do it immediately. Hard not to notice, really. Aunt Cass talks about it all the time!" Wasabi exclaimed, his arms out and a very "Duh!" look on his face.

Hiro's face was a bright red, "Okay, I get it."

"So again. When are you going to, I don't know, tell her?"

"Never!" Hiro shouted, "Guys, she can't know. That's my dead older brother's girlfriend!"

"Pretty sure death terminates the relationship, Hiro." Go Go said.

"Besides, I think she's lonely. It's been five years since Tadashi, Hiro." Honey Lemon reasoned.

"I know that! But still! What if she only sees me as the kid brother of the guy she was in love with?"

"She treats you more like an adult than the rest of us. Stop making excuses. She deserves to know about the feelings you have. You may be surprised at the outcome if you do."

"Guys, how am I supposed to tell her that?!"

"'(Name), I love you.' Don't overthink it, just do it."

"Isn't it weird though? She did... "things" with my older brother!"

"Yeah, and I did "things" with Fred back in college, for whatever reason . But now Honey and Fred do things, Wasabi and I do things, and there are no problems."

Honey Lemon and Fred blushed, "You know about that?"

"Of course I did. Now," She said, looking back at Hiro, "I want you to tell her soon. We'll see you later."

And one by one they all filed out, leaving Hiro by himself. He groaned loudly and wiped his face before looking over at where his brother's bed once was.

"You just had to run into a burning building, didn't you? Couldn't save me the trouble..." He grumbled, turning back around to face his computer and typing into the search bar. Google was always helpful, right?

_How do I tell my dead brother's girlfriend I'm in love with her?_

xXx

Hiro parked his blue car and swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure how to do this, but he knew that he had to before you left. He didn't want to take any chances of you coming back with a boyfriend.

As far as he was concerned, you were destined to be a Hamada and nothing else.

He took a deep breath and jogged up the stairs and to your apartment, his fist hovering for a moment. Could he do this? He'd never done this… Tadashi had promised to teach him one day…

"God dammit Tadashi…" He muttered.

And as Hiro cursed his brother in his mind, the door to your apartment opened. Hiro jumped back a bit in surprise, his cheeks now red and his hand rubbing the back of his neck, a trait you'd noticed he picked up from Tadashi.

"Hiro? What're you doing here? I'm leaving soon."

"Hey, (Name)! He laughed nervously, "I, uh… Came here to um… talk."

"About?" You asked, confused. Hiro was never one to act shy around you.

"Um… Can I… come inside?"

"Sure, sure!" You said quickly, moving out of the way. Hiro stepped inside and sat down on the armchair across from the couch.

You sat back where you were, "My neighbor called me and said a creepy dude was standing outside of my door. Good thing it was just you, huh?"

Hiro laughed nervously, "Yeah, wouldn't want to see another dude there."

You folded another shirt and placed it in your suitcase, "So what's up?"

"Um… Mochi doesn't run away from Baymax anymore!"

You chuckled, "Hiro, don't avoid it. What did you need to tell me?"

He swallowed thickly, "Um… So, you know how I'm nineteen, and you're twenty-three?"

"Yes." You said, unsure of what the age difference had to do with anything.

"And how your birthday was last month and mine is next month?"

"Are you saying you want something that I got for my birthday for yours? Because I'm sure I can get Wasabi to-"

"No, no, no, not that!"

"Then why point out the age gap? I know you're almost twenty, Hiro, and no, I'm not letting you drink alcohol until you're legal."

"I just, I…" He sighed, "With Tadashi…" He trailed off, losing hope.

You set down the pants you were folding and leaned forward, taking one of his hands. "Hiro, what's wrong? What about Tadashi?"

"You were happy with him." He whispered.

"I was, yes. But those days are over." You said quietly. You took your hand from Hiro's, though he was immediately uncomfortable upon the loss of your body heat.

"Do you miss having someone to love?"

"I mean… Tadashi will always be in my heart and I'll always love him. But I can't spend the rest of my life alone, Hiro. I know that's a horrible thing to say, but… I do miss it. I plan on living a long life, but I want a husband and I want children. I can't have that with a dead man." You whispered.

"Do you think you could… um… have that with…"

"With who?" You asked softly.

"Your friend…?"

You sighed deeply, "I don't know, Hiro. I haven't thought too much about it, really. I have a lot of catching up to do with him and for all I know, he doesn't want that."

"You should be with someone who does."

You chuckled, "That's what I'm looking for, Hiro."

"What if… What if you don't need to look? And what if it's closer than you think?"

You cocked your head to the side and rose an eyebrow, "I don't follow."

"What if… What if I want that... with… with you?" He looked down at his hands, his face red and his heart beating rapidly, threatening to leap out of his chest.

You gasped lightly, your mouth open in shock. Was this what he was here for?

"Hiro… You… You're not serious, are you?"

"No!" He said, a fake smile plastered on his face, "I'm just messing with you. Boy, I sure got you!" He moved his arm in that telltale way that told you he was lying.

"Hiro-"

"You know what, you've got a lot of packing to do since you're leaving- I'll just be going now!" He stood from his chair and ran out of your apartment and to his car, getting out as quickly as he could.

xXx

Hiro was laying on his bed, head stuffed into a pillow. Aunt Cass finally got him to spill the beans after hours last night trying to coax it out of him, and so the following morning she called up the gang to go see him.

Honey was sitting on the bed with him, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. Go Go sat in the window, looking down at the people outside to avoid all of the tension in the room. Fred and Wasabi were awkwardly playing cards on the floor, and Baymax was sitting on the floor holding Mochi.

"I am never talking to a girl ever again." He said into his pillow.

Nobody said anything, unsure of how to help him. Tadashi would know what to do…

This was a horrifying experience that he never wanted to relive. Ever.

Go Go sighed and was about to get up and go downstairs until her eyes caught onto something familiar. She made eye contact with Honey and waved her over, pointing.

"Is that…?" She whispered.

"Yup." Go Go said, a little bitter.

"What is she doing here? I thought she was going out of town." Honey whispered.

"Guess not." She muttered.

xXx

Aunt Cass looked at the door as she heard the bell and nearly dropped the tray she was carrying. She set it down and marched over to you, grabbing your ear and pulling it as she pulled you to the back room, reminding you vaguely of when she found out you and Tadashi were having sex.

"Ow!" You complained, holding your ear once she let go.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to talk to Hiro, Aunt Cass! He ran out before I could say anything!"

"Then why didn't you stop him?!"

"Oh, sure. Little ol' me can stop that giant." You said sarcastically.

She pouted for a moment, eyes narrowed as she thought about it.

"Okay you have a point. Why did you wait to come over?"

"Last night hardly seemed appropriate. I spent half the night trying to understand just what Hiro told me. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Fair enough. Now why exactly are you here? Are you turning him down gently, orrr…" She trailed off, a slight spark of hope in her heart.

"I don't know, actually. I just know that I need to see him." You offered a small smile, "He kind of ran out before we could talk a whole lot…"

"You talked long enough to find out he wants to marry ya and have babies together!"

You blushed, "Aunt Cass…"

She laughed, "Alright sweetie, I've got customers to tend to. You go on up and talk to Hiro. Just try not to get beat up by the gang."

You rolled your eyes and started for the stairs, "Gee, Aunt Cass, you really know how to hype a girl up."

You smiled as she laughed and quietly moved upstairs, stopping right before the stairs that led to Hiro's bedroom. You took a deep breath and carefully moved up the stairs.

You never felt more on the spot than when you were upstairs. Hiro's head was still in the pillow, but everyone else's eyes were on you. You bit the inside of your cheek and gestured to Hiro with a nod of your head.

Honey Lemon nodded and stood, grabbing Go Go's wrist and Fred's hand, pulling them out in silence with Wasabi getting up and leaving on his own, pulling Baymax down with him. You sighed deeply and sat down next to Hiro, running your fingers through his soft black hair.

"Not now, Honey Lemon…"

"She's downstairs." You said.

Hiro locked up before sitting up and looking around, "What…"

"They went downstairs."

"Why are you here?" He asked before hiding his face in the pillow once more.

"I couldn't just go out of town after last night, Hiro." You laid on your side, leaning on your elbow as you resumed moving your fingers through his hair.

"Sure you can…" He muttered.

You sighed, "Hiro, I am so sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have doubted your feelings and I honestly didn't mean to. I was just very surprised and wasn't sure if it was real."

"It is real…" He said into his pillow.

You gave him a half smile, "I know. You running out made it pretty clear."

He blushed and you chuckled, "Will you look at me, please?"

He took a deep breath before turning his head and looking into your beautiful eyes. You smiled at him.

"Damn you Hamada men… Beautiful eyes that speak a thousand words."

Hiro smiled slightly, "That's always been a redeemable trait of ours."

You moved his bangs out of his eyes gently, "I guess I'm the Hamada Whore now, huh?"

"You're not-"

"But I guess it's not so bad, seeing as they're both handsome, charming, intelligent, and good people. I'll take it." You said with a wink and and sly smile.

Hiro grinned and you sighed. "I won't sit here and say I've thought about us as a couple, because I haven't. It's just never crossed my mind before."

"Oh. That's okay, I don't want to force you-"

"Until last night after you left. And then I realized that I'd be willing to give it a go."

Hiro's eyes began shining, "You would?"

You nodded, "Yeah, you're worth the trouble."

He grinned and stood up, excited. He began moving around, clearly excited.

"This is so great! Oh my god! Holy mother of- What happens first? How do you do this?! I've never been in a relationship! Oh god this is gonna end badly, I have no idea what I'm doing…"

You giggled as he babbled and stood from his bed, walking up to him and placing your finger on his lips.

"Pick me up at seven for a date. I'll see you then."

You winked and walked downstairs, leaving behind an extremely happy Hiro Hamada with a lovesick smile on his face.

xXx  
(Two Years Later)

Hiro sat down in front of the headstone, smiling softly. He traced the letters with his finger, all the way from the T to the last A. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry I haven't been here in a while. Being a superhero takes up a ton of time; you hardly even realize how much time has passed. It's been almost three years, I think. Best brother of the year award, right?" Hiro chuckled before rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, uh… I'm sure you already know this, but (Name) and I started dating a while back. And I really love her Tadashi, I really do. Is this weird? I mean, I'm dating the girl you were dating before you died. I hope you're okay with that. Okay, you're probably a little not cool with it, but… Doesn't matter, it happened."

He sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. It was Tadashi's favorite green one, as he'd grown into it once he was seventeen. He gazed at the velvety black box.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me. And I really think she's gonna say yes. I pulled my life together, big brother. I hope you're proud of me, because I sure am."

And Hiro would never know if it was for real or in his head, but he suddenly saw Tadashi sitting in front of him, looking the same as he did the night he died. He had a giant smile on his face and it looked like he was close to tears.

"I couldn't be prouder of you, Hiro. You help people every day, you make (Name) happy, and you're still a knucklehead in your own way."

A tear fell down the side of Hiro's face, "You're not pissed that I'm with your girl?"

Tadashi shook his head, "Of course not. I'm dead, Hiro. Now if I was alive, we'd be fighting." He joked.

Hiro laughed and surged forward, hugging his older brother, "I'm gonna take care of her, Tadashi. I promise."

Tadashi hugged his younger sibling back, "I know you will."

They hugged for a few moments, "It sucks that you're gone." The younger one whispered.

"I know. But one day, let's say… Sixty years from now, you'll all get to see me again."

"Won't it get awkward?"

Tadashi laughed, "I'd never lay a hand on a married woman, especially the wife of my little brother. She yours now. And I don't mind one bit."

Hiro smiled and Tadashi suddenly laughed, "So much for always being my mini-me, huh?"

The younger Hamada laughed, "I'll still always look up to you, Tadashi."

Tadashi laughed and wiped away a tear that fell, "I'll always be looking out for you."

Hiro wiped away a stray tear and sniffed, "I need to go now or I'll be late. Don't think being late on the proposal date would end very well."

Tadashi laughed and pat his brother's back, "Good luck, Hiro."

They both stood, and right when Hiro turned away, Tadashi grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him.

"One more thing. You haven't figured it out yet and I really don't know how, but at this rate you'll never get it on your own. Whenever she's mad, all you gotta do to calm her down is hug her from behind, kiss behind her left ear, and then nibble on her earlobe a bit. Makes her putty in your hands."

Hiro looked at his sibling in awe, "You are the best brother ever, and you've been dead for seven years."

Tadashi laughed and shook his head, "Go get engaged, Hiro. I love you."

Hiro hugged his brother once more, "I love you too, big brother."

And after he watched his brother dissipate before his very eyes, he rushed to the top of the hill he took you on for your very first date and asked you not even five minutes after you showed up.

And you said yes.


End file.
